


Paternal Resemblance

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Humor, Identity Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you're an adolescent wizard trapped in a boarding school with a best friend / worst enemy you desperately need to shag, and he just aint interested. How to ease the torment? Aside from wank over him, there's probably not a lot to do besides wait about twenty years and fuck his son, like these guys did. Like the Farmer in the Dell's infamous cheese, each ficlet stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for [marguerite_26](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/)’s kinkspiration round 4: underage. Something about that woman makes me write my squicks. I thank her now with 3 similarly themed porny ficlets – one darkly serious, one mostly humorous, and one that’s a bit both.  
> -Youngest participant is 15.
> 
> Word counts  
> 1\. Black/Potter = 786  
> 2\. Longbottom/Malfoy = 2128  
> 3\. Malfoy/Potter = 2028

##  He’s just like his father, except…

  


###  He has his mother’s eyes

  
James walked like that when they were fifteen, greeted Sirius with the same enormous smile, every time. The eyes were wrong. Sirius couldn’t stand looking into Lily’s eyes any more than Severus Snape could stand the sight of anything Potter.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius said the first time they were alone in the horridly dark townhouse from adolescent hell. He didn’t think Harry would. Surely the rough rattle in his voice gave him away. But Harry did. Sirius kissed him the way he’d longed to kiss James. Tentative at first because he was afraid, as he’d been when he understood how deep his feelings for James Potter ran, and in which direction. Harry’s initial response was equally hesitant but he soon matched Sirius in pace and enthusiasm.

Sirius had been unable to wank in Azkaban. Twelve years of emotional purgatory plus the four before that when he had to share a room with the one who featured in every fantasy, and every insufferable year in between swelled his balls to ridiculous and painful proportions. He rubbed his palm between Harry’s legs, pushing him onto the couch, and nurtured an erection to maturity before putting his hand inside.

Harry let him. If he’d said ‘Stop, what in hell do you think you’re doing?’ then Sirius would have stopped. Instead, he let Sirius pry his mouth open with his tongue and touch his dick, feel his balls and hump against him, breathing heavily, urgently, all the while.

Sirius used his other hand to free his own dick and rub it against Harry’s. Only in his Azkaban and heart-ache ravaged brain it was James, he and Sirius were fifteen, and Regulus could walk in at any moment to politely enquire if he could play too, not understanding that this was no game. Cum soon coated his dick, but it wasn’t his. Oh no, his balls were too full and this fantasy too familiar to satisfied with a simple frotty handjob. He spread Potter’s cum over his knob, gently fucking his cupped palm before uttering an opening spell that was nothing like Alohamora and sliding a sticky finger into Potter’s arse.

Potter nearly bit his tongue off because his back arched so dramatically. He couldn’t scooch away because his shoulders were already pressed against an armrest. Sirius carefully angled his wrist and Potter wiggled nicely in time to the movement, easing onto the cushions and around the finger probing his arse. Sirius opened him with more eagerness and less preparation than was appropriate for a break in but he needed to fuck or kill to relieve the pressure consistently building inside his skull. He summoned the lubricant Moony brought over along with a male Muggle prostitute when Sirius first returned to Grimmauld Place. He hadn’t been able to get it up, too scrambled in every sense. Even after watching Moony fuck the man’s mouth, which always took the edge off when the Lily-James thing became unbearable for them both.

Sirius kissed Potter aggressively, barely giving him time to breathe. How dare he be so enticing and accessible and not fucking interested! His liberally gelled dick forced its way into the resistant ring of tight, hot flesh. Teeth bit his bottom lip and fingers dug into the scalp at the back of his head. The sound Potter made was pained, but not enough to mean Stop. Sirius snapped his hips, just enough for his knob to hook inside Potter’s rim and tug. Potter’s teeth released their grip on Sirius’ lip, his neck arched back, and Sirius went for the throat, fucking deep and then hard.

“Guhd, Sirius, grn-ghn-ngh-hn, ah, o, oh, shit, ah.”

Sirius nipped Potter’s throat, pinching skin between his teeth, not so it would cause damage, and fucked his arse like a maniac. His balls were so swollen and hot that bouncing them loudly against Potter’s bum was painful as well as amazing. He shifted his hands onto the armrest behind Potter’s head and pulled forward with both arms to bury his bone deep. The roll and squeeze of pure, adolescent ring along his shaft was the most incredible thing he’d fucking felt in the history of fucking, or feeling. He stared down into the gorgeous face that haunted him day and night for eternity.

“Ohh yes, ohh yes, so perfect, let me come in you.”

Eyelids fluttered open behind spectacles. Green!

“Close your fucking eyes,” Sirius barked. They squeezed shut in a panic. Every muscle in the boy tensed, pulling Sirius’ orgasm out of him. “Shit.” His exclamations matched the stutter of his hips as he tried to hold back his climax but couldn’t. “Shit. Fuck. Arse. Shit.” This shouldn’t have happened. “Shit.”

But fuck it felt good.  
  


###  He isn’t a Death Eater prick

  
Professor Longbottom muttered something that sounded like “Crup crap on a pancake, as if one unbearably sexy Malfoy wasn’t enough!” immediately after squeezing past the newly appointed Slytherin Prefect on the Hogwarts Express.

“What was that, Sir?” Scorpius called after him.

“Piss off!” Longbottom called back.

Scorpius grinned a moment before Rose Weasley declared “Professor!” in shock.

“We haven’t left the station yet, Rose. As such, I’m not on duty. Piss, bugger, bum, fart, tit! So there.”

Now everyone was staring at the professor who was normally so prim and proper, even when Laburnum Zabini dropped a Venomous Tentracula seedling down the back of his robes last year. Scorpius’ grin grew broader. For once, he believed those stories his father told about Neville Longbottom prowling the halls of Hogwarts, instigating rebellion against the second Slytherin Headmaster and telling the terrible Lord Voldemort to go fuck himself. ‘Longbottom didn’t say that exactly, but that’s certainly what he meant. Don’t piss him off,’ Father warned before Scorpius boarded this train for the first time.

During his break from Prefect duties, Scorpius sent a brief letter home by owl: _LOL, Prof Longbot thinks you’re unbearably sexy_

Mother replied: _If that was meant for me, you’re barking up the wrong Whomping Willow. If it was for your father, he says ‘If I’d known that twenty-odd year ago you wouldn’t have been born. LOL at that.’_

Scorpius did and was grateful he’d inherited Draco’s sense of humour along with his physical aspect.

*~~~*

“Did you ever have a crush on a teacher?” Scorpius asked his parents when he was home for Christmas. Mother pulled a face more suitable to the question ‘have you ever eaten Crup crap on a pancake?’

“Minerva McGonagall,” Father declared, making Mother laugh with an indelicate snort. “I wanted to bone that old bird brainless. For the life of me I’ll never figure out why people thought I was getting it from Severus Snape.”

Mother’s face turned puce and she had to hold her ribs she laughed so hard. Father winked at Scorpius with a grin and then answered seriously. “I don’t remember her name, she left before I could take any of her classes, only that I thought some highly inappropriate things about her long after she’d gone. I wasn’t the only one. Blaise used to have to nick out of the Great Hall to,” he made a subtle hand gesture out of Mother’s eye-line.

“Draco, don’t talk to him about things like that.”

“Would you rather do it?”

“No,” Scorpius and his mother said together.

Scorpius waited until he could talk with his father privately in the family library. “If you’d had the opportunity, would you have put the moves on that professor? Or if she’d put the moves on you, would you…?”

“Has some deviate at that school touched you up?” Father’s temper flared without warning.

“No. I just… never mind.” He pretended to take an interest in the nearest row of books, not knowing what genre they were. Father did the same thing.

“I probably would have, if she’d offered I mean. Lord knows I thought about it all the time. But that’s just one problem commonly associated with adolescence and being too young to know how stupid you truly are. Add to that the propensity for perpetual mid-life crises in a profession where adults are surrounded by all the potential and beauty of youth and these things sometimes happen. Try not to let it to happen to you.”

Scorpius wanted it to happen to him. Surely Father would understand. “What if…?”

“No Scorpius. There are no what ifs.”

Scorpius nodded.

*~~~*

He hurried onto the Express and hoped his plan would work. He’d ‘confiscated’ James Potter’s invisibility cloak so he wouldn’t be discovered loitering near the staff compartment should loitering be required.

It wasn’t.

“Professor Longbottom, could I have a word?”

“Can’t it wait until we get to school, Mr Malfoy?”

He called him ‘Mr’. Scorpius tried not to smile at that. It was a sure-fire way to make Neville Longbottom consider him as only a boy.

“No. I’d like to deal with this before we leave the station. This way please, Sir.” He gestured to the open and empty Prefects’ carriage. His colleagues were already performing their rounds.

“You’re no doubt aware of the unpleasant history between me and Draco but I’ve endeavoured to treat you independently of…”

Scorpius proved how young and stupid he truly was by stretching up to kiss his wank fantasy on the mouth. Stern hands pushed his shoulders away and sterner eyes focused on his.

“No.”

“But.”

“No.”

“You’re not on duty. The train’s not…” It jolted into motion at just the wrong time.

“You’re not of age.”

“Is that the only reason?” Scorpius asked, trying to be mature and not blubber like a heartbroken child. It was difficult, but voice, posture, and gaze barely wavered.

Longbottom closed the blinds and locked the door and windows with two sharp flicks of his wand. His eyes were dark, thrilling and a little bit frightening as he turned to Scorpius. The touch of his hand against the side of Scorpius’ face was unexpectedly gentle and unsteady. His irregular breathing was contagious. “I would lose my job, which I love, and your respect, which I cherish. And if Draco found out I’d lose everything that makes me a man. Otherwise I would be taking steps that would lead us onto that seat with my dick up your arse and your spunk on my chest. You would be serving weekly detentions in the restricted NEWT greenhouse on your knees so I could fuck your face, then daily ones in my office where you would learn to ride my cock as perfectly as you ride a broom. Have you ever stuck the end of your broom-handle up your arse, Scorpius? Ever been—tempted?”

Scorpius pushed forward with his hips, hoping his hard-on would be felt as he tried kissing the professor again. Two hands held his head beyond reach for a moment and then Professor Longbottom gave in to temptation and kissed him with an open mouth. Scorpius responded eagerly, hoping the practice sessions with his pillow stopped his efforts seeming juvenile. He grabbed Neville’s hips (surely he could think of him as ‘Neville’ now, even if he could not yet call him that) and rubbed against him. _Feel how hard I am, a child doesn’t get hard like this, can’t want you the way I want you, touch me there, please, suck my neck and touch me everywhere_. He touched his tongue to Neville’s and firm hands slid down his back to grasp his bum, helping him grind up and down against the older man’s erection. The involuntary sound he made broke the kiss. He tried to reseal it before the spell it had been weaving shattered. Neville clumsily kissed the side of his mouth, hoisting him up by the bum and carrying him to the nearest wall. Scorpius locked his legs desperately around Neville’s back and succeeded in making their lips meet again, only briefly.

Neville pulled back, only his face. He made no physical effort to stop Scorpius bounce/grinding against his cock. “What if I sometimes accidentally call you Draco while I fuck you, or you suck me? Won’t that bother you?”

“No.”

“No?” Neville teased.

“No,” Scorpius repeated with a salacious smirk. “You think my father’s unbearably sexy. I take that as a compliment,” he pulled himself up so his lips were close to Neville’s ear, “since I look **exactly** like him.”

“I’d better fuck you this year then, before you hit sixteen and that changes.”

Scorpius liked that first part, but the second confused him. “Why would that suddenly change at sixteen?” His enquiry was unevenly voiced because the frotting became frantic, almost aggressive.

“Unless you’re getting a tattoo for your birthday...”

“U-auh.” He was about to come. Neville seemed to know. He slid onto the adjacent seat and lay back. Their pants were suddenly half off and his hands kneaded Scorpius’ bum to the rhythm needed to make him slide on top of him, dick to weeping dick, sack to sack. Scorpius draped his body on top of the older man’s so their dicks were caught directly between them, and humped until the friction brought him off. “Uh-uh-uauh, uauh, uh, UHUAH, u-uhng.”

“Don’t stop. To do this properly you have to make me come, too.”

Scorpius slid awkwardly until his knees were on the floor and Neville’s cock was in his face. He hadn’t stuck a broomstick up his arse before, but he’d put his mouth around it to see why his female cousin refused to suck on her boyfriend. Knowing how much other boys liked getting sucked (it was all they talked about in the Slytherin dormitories) he thought it best to practice that more than anything else. He put his mouth around the sticky tip and the man who owned it swore, hips twitching. Scorpius let some more in and then let it out, pushing a bit with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, yes. You clever little cock sucker.”

He looked up briefly, just long enough to see lust-darkened eyes staring at him. His eyes changed like that after a wank. Probably during, but he only ever saw his face in the mirror while washing his hands afterward. The professor had paid him a compliment. Scorpius repeated the action several times.

“Going to come, are you going to catch it?”

Scorpius stopped sucking and tossed him off instead, tilting his head down to look as he first felt another male’s cum on his hand. It was incredible knowing that he’d done this, brought a man beyond the point of no return and satisfied him. He felt invincible. “Call me whatever the fuck you want, Professor, just as long as we can do this again.”

*~~~*

Of course Hogwarts teaching staff must have beds at the school, Scorpius had just never thought about where and how they might sleep until he found himself in one.

He lay naked over his naked professor, moving slowly in time to the finger lazily plumbing the depths of his arsehole. Neville’s right thigh was between his legs and his right thigh was making Neville hard. He wasn’t allowed to call him Neville at school, even while they fucked. At Neville’s house or in Hogsmeade it was fine, just not here. Scorpius got off on moaning ‘mm yes Professor, fuck me harder’ anywhere within Hogwarts grounds.

“Have you fucked any other students?” he asked huskily. His right hand curved behind his professor’s ear, fingers getting comfortable in his brown hair.

“Not even when I was one.”

“Didn’t you want to?”

“Yes, but the one I wanted then was straight. Is straight,” Neville amended and shifted a little to Scorpius’ left so their dicks had more room to grow.

“Only one?”

“Only one.”

Scorpius wiggled his bum to let his professor know he was ready for an extra finger. Neville truly was his professor. It made Scorpius feel less guilty about going against Father’s wishes. “What else is different about me, besides that I’m bent?”

“You’re not a violent, malicious, glory hound of a prick. Or a Death Eater,” Neville added.

“My father was not a Death Eater!”

“Better strike violent and malicious off that previous list.”

Scorpius didn’t know what to do apart from say “I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

More than his arse felt empty as Neville took his hand away. “Back to bed then, don’t get caught out of bounds.”

Scorpius didn’t move. “You utter bastard! I’ve been just a revenge fuck all along?”

“No. Your similarities drew me to you, particularly the physical, but it’s your differences that make me risk everything to be with you. Draco will always be dangerous because he’s a damn talented warlock with a wicked temper. Luckily he developed a conscience while he was here or he’d be another Grindelwald or Voldemort. They were also gorgeous, charismatic, clever and ambitious when they began. As it stands, Draco Malfoy’s greatest accomplishments are not killing Albus Dumbledore, and creating you. Go back to your dormitory.”

“I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“What do you want to do Scorpius? Erode my morals, blackmail me emotionally? You’ve been doing those things all year.”

“I want to become the Malfoy you compare my father to instead of the other way round.”

“You already are.”

Scorpius writhed slowly, salaciously on top of him. “Put your fingers back in me. I like it when you open me slowly like that.”

“You’re going to get me fired,” Neville said huskily, but his fingers found their way back into Scorpius’ underage arse.

“Auh, auh, only if you stop.”

  


  


###  He’s not destined for greatness

  
“Your boyfriend’s a bit shy, Scorpius.” The younger Potter boy hadn’t said a word since Draco came home from work. “Did my return interrupt your adolescent explorations?”

Scorpius told him to piss off. Charming! At least there wasn’t any malice behind it, just an attempt to hide the boys’ embarrassment.

“That’s the sort of response I’d expect from Potter’s son, not mine.” Draco looked the boy over. “If you weren’t a physical clone of Saint Potter I’d ask if you were actually his.”

Albus smiled and then rapidly packed it away. The disappearance of that smile was a good thing. If Harry Potter had smiled at Draco Malfoy like that, just once, things would have been completely different. The stupidity trail left behind Draco’s attempts to impress and surpass the Chosen One tainted every aspect of his life.

Albus Potter was not allowed to smile at Draco Malfoy.

*~~~*

Scorpius manipulated him into joining them for a game of Hungry Hungry Hippogriffs. Albus laughed when the beak broke off Scorpius’ purple hippogriff and Draco’s blue one ate it.

“You did that on purpose!”

“I did not!” Yes, he did. Mwah-hah-hah! Draco hated this game since childhood. His sister-in-law Daphne bought it for her nephew’s fourth birthday for precisely that reason. He made the mistake of smiling conspiratorially at Albus, because the sixteen-year old smiled back.

*~~~*

Draco hummed and sang bits of a Tourney Kay song where jousting was a euphemism for cock-riding, in his mind anyway, as he rinsed cleansing foam from his hair and body beneath the shower spray. He did a little dance before snapping off the water and froze with his hands on the glass door. His brain tried to convince at least one of his hands to shield his privates from view of the broadly grinning adolescent. He had two for heaven’s sake. Surely one of them could do the job. Then again, by the way things were stirring down there he’d best use both. Um, hands? Hello?

“The other toilet’s blocked,” Albus explained. “Mind if I…?” He gestured to the ensuite lavatory beside the shower.

“Not at all.”

Albus continued to smile as he passed Draco his towel. “Nice moves, very nice.” The downward movement of his green eyes wasn’t as subtle as he thought. The newly applied towel couldn’t disguise the effect that smile and glance were having on Draco’s anatomy. He fled—so Albus could use the lavatory, not because of the humiliating boner... who was he kidding?

It wasn’t until he reached the kitchen that he remembered there were three toilets on this floor alone. That cheeky...!

*~~~*

The two teens were unusually quiet during breakfast. Either they did it last night or one of them tried it on and the other said no.

“When’s your boyfriend going home?” Draco asked. Please say today. Please say today. Please say today.

“Albus isn’t my boyfriend, Father.”

“Since when?” Please don’t say today.

“He never has been.”

“We’re just friends,” Albus added.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Draco declared.

“Me too,” his son mumbled to a spoonful of cereal. His dejected expression distracted Draco from the song Albus had started humming until Potter’s arm brushed his while reaching for the milk. Unfortunately he continued humming the jousting song through that ruddy smile as their eyes met. “You could have just asked him to pass it you, scuzzy slut.”

“I could reach. Besides he’s buttering his toast.”

Draco took his toast—and his despicable hard-on—to a different room.

*~~~*

“You do realise Scorpius left for his aunt’s an hour ago?” Draco asked Albus from behind his evening paper.

“That would be why I came back.” That blasted smile was a dastardly weapon and Draco had one remaining line of defence. He hoped it was enough.

“I can’t do this, not while he’s in love with you.” Not while you’re underage.

“Doesn’t what I want matter? What you want? There are two of us and only one of him.”

“Precisely. There is only one thing I value in this world and that is my son.”

“I know. He doesn’t have to find out.”

“I will know, though and live in perpetual dread that you’ll tell him.”

“I didn’t know he felt that way about me, that he thought we were a couple until last night. He tried to kiss me when we got into bed to watch a movie. I told him I saw you singing and dancing in the shower, and how it made me feel. I didn’t tell him how that made you…” Green eyes gestured to the newspaper Draco had lowered to cover the base product of this conversation. “He insulted me until I took my things to an empty guest room. ‘Just because he’s lonely after my mother died doesn’t mean he’s desperate’ is what he said as I left. He went from sneaking his hand between my legs to declaring I could only be someone’s last resort. If I told him I turned you on he’d say worse things to and about you than he did to me. He doesn’t love me like you think, only wants to fuck me and got cheesed off because it isn’t mutual, so it’s none of his business that I’m here now. He doesn’t deserve to know.”

Draco didn’t get a chance to respond because Albus spoke again. His voice was fragile this time. “You make me smile in a way no-one else does. I don’t know if the difference is visible, but I can feel it, everywhere. Seriously, everywhere, it’s embarrassing.”

Draco chuckled softly. Albus smiled. His entire stature changed. Draco’s eyes did an Albus and glanced downward. That smile really did reach everywhere. Their eyes met. Draco moved his newspaper and gestured for Albus to sit. He did, across Draco’s lap with an arm around his shoulder and immediately began to kiss him. It wasn’t a slutty kiss, nor was it naïve. Draco removed the boy’s shirt. No Quidditch star this one. He ran his mouth along a collarbone from shoulder to throat, half hoping Albus would come before everything happened. Albus was certainly squirming enough to be close. He grabbed Draco’s hair and said ‘yes’ a couple of times between making soft grunts.

“Suck me,” he whispered above Draco’s head. “Please. Get me naked in this chair and suck on me until I’m horny enough to ride you.”

Draco hadn’t been celibate these past three years, but right now it felt as though he hadn’t had sex in decades. He draped Albus across the chair so his shoulders were on one armrest and his knees over the other, and kissed his way down the youthful torso as he stripped Albus of jeans and briefs. Draco nudged the side of Albus’ hard-on with the side of his nose, breathing around his (thankfully) hairy balls without sucking on them to help the erection grow. He remembered exploring with Blaise and how things abruptly came to an end before they’d gotten to the ‘good stuff’, how disappointed they’d been after reading erotica where all-night marathons were the norm. ‘Inadequate’ was the default setting on all adolescent minds.

He deliberately performed a less than perfect blowjob while keeping it above average. Albus would be shagging males closer to his own age after this. Draco couldn’t set his benchmark experiences too high or he’d probably be back here again. His dick throbbed at the thought and he stuck a finger up young Potter’s bum while sucking his knob. Albus arched languidly and wiggled onto it. Someone fingers himself while masturbating. That would help.

“How many fingers have you had inside you before?” Draco asked, letting the hard cock drop from his mouth. It stayed in the air at an angle instead of falling against Al’s abdomen. It was incredible.

“Two, both mine. Mum’s vibrator was too big.”

“No more mention of either parent or their sex toys unless you want to go home a virgin.”

Albus smiled and Draco could feel it around his finger. He’ll barely have to put his knob in that arse, make Albus smile, and he’ll come.

“Don’t suppose you brought a condom?”

Albus smiled again and summoned it from his pocket, without a wand. Draco’s finger twitched inside him and the noise Albus made caused Draco’s dick to leak.

“Show me how you do it at home while I sort this.”

“It usually makes me come.”

“Then keep the other hand off your dick.” It was a good thing Draco could roll a rubber on without looking at it because Albus moved along the chair until his bum was on the armrest and his puckered haven right at Draco’s eye-line. He could see the muscle moving, stretching and clenching around one finger and then two. Albus really worked them in there too, pumping hard so his knuckles thudded against that ridge beneath his balls. No wonder he usually came like this. Draco was about to come just listening to it. He leaned forward and licked around the prodding fingers then forced his tongue between them and in. Albus stopped what he was doing because he was too busy exclaiming how fucking wonderful that was, lick him, lick him, eat him out, he was about to come. Draco removed every obstruction from that manically twitching arsehole and pushed his dick in, one sharp thrust to pop that anal cherry properly and then small, shallow jiggles until Albus was no longer flinching but begging.

“Ah, fuck me, fuck me full, fill me, fill me up, oh fuck.”

Draco had to pull out. He did it carefully but the ridge of his swollen knob still hurt Albus as it dragged his ring with it. “Turn over.” Draco dragged Albus by the hips until he was bent over the armrest at the right angle and propping himself up with both hands then Draco pushed into him again. Albus cried out again. His neck arched back and Draco wanted to put both hands under his chin to keep him like that. Instead he clutched those slender hips and fucked that arse, pounding loudly against it, tilting it up so he could watch his dick ravage the virgin hole. Not virgin any longer. He grunted yes as often as Albus moaned it. Then Albus was reduced to “Hih-hih-hih-hoh-ghoh-ghoh” and Draco to “Guh, g-h g-h g-h, g-h.” The condom caught his load, liquid, warm and satisfying. He reached under and around and discovered a sticky warm patch on the upholstery, doubly satisfying.

“How did you get back here?” Draco asked hoarsely as he kissed Albus Potter’s spine.

“Rode my broom,” Albus replied. His voice was barely there.

“Ride home might be less comfortable.”

“I could stay.”

“No.”

“You said no to this,” Albus reminded him with a slow, tormenting twist of his hips.

“Oh shit. Are you sure you were a virgin before tonight?” Draco used a jovial, teasing tone. He could feel Albus smile around his cock. It made something rumble deep in his throat. “I should at least let you shower before sending you home.”

*~~~*

The voice coming from the ensuite had been magically amplified. Draco thought it only proper manners to provide an audience since Albus decided to put on a shower cabaret. He heard the slight change in vocal tone and noticed the careful way Albus washed his still tender arse without detracting from the performance. If anything, his mild self-consciousness was endearing. Arousal stirred once again. It had been many years since Draco experienced two erections in one night. Albus turned around in the shower and saw Draco admiring the view. He didn’t cover himself. With both hands pressed against the door in imitation of Draco the night before, he smiled.

Draco smiled back. “Nice moves.”

Albus opened the door. Draco joined him in the steaming wet cubicle without bothering to undress. Warm, wet hands framed his face and he eagerly sipped the water from adolescent lips. Albus pressed against him. Draco’s hands took mindful hold of warm, wet arse cheeks and held him closer still.

Albus Potter may be a mediocre wizard but he was destined to be a fantastic lay.

 


End file.
